


The Dursleys Revisited

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Twenty years after he leaves their home for good, Harry sees his aunt and uncle at the zoo.





	The Dursleys Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**September 1, 2017**

Lily began crying as they drove home from Kings Cross.

“I miss James and Al,” she sobbed. 

“You couldn’t wait for them to leave yesterday, after they raided your stash of chocolate frogs,” Harry teased her. 

“Stop it, Harry,” Ginny said reprovingly. “I used to cry when my brothers left for school. Lily, we’ve planned a surprise for you. Next Saturday, we’re going to the zoo. You’ll have us all to yourself, won’t that be nice?”

Lily brightened immediately.

“Can we eat at the snack bar?” she asked eagerly. 

“We can,” Harry assured her. 

“I’ll have ever so much more fun than Hugo. He’s going to the dentist on Saturday!”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

After placing their order at the snack bar, Ginny and Lily went to the restroom. Harry was carrying the loaded tray to an empty table when he heard a familiar voice. It had lost none of its sharpness over the years. 

“Don’t eat so fast, Nigel! You’ll get a stomach ache.”

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, along with their grandson, occupied a corner table. They hadn’t spotted Harry, and he wanted to keep it that way. He changed direction and found a table well away from his troublesome relatives. Since they were incapable of conversing in normal tones, he could easily overhear their conversation. 

Ten-year-old Nigel was making rapid progress on a Knickerbocker Glory. He looked very much like Dudley at that age, only not as heavy. 

Aunt Petunia felt around on her lap, and then looked under the table. 

“My handbag’s gone! I must have left it in the restroom,” she cried, shoving her chair back. 

As she hurried off, Nigel spooned up the last of his sundae.

“I want another one,” he rudely announced.

“How about some jelly beans instead?” Uncle Vernon suggested. 

“I hate jelly beans! I want another sundae,” he insisted, banging his fist on the table. Harry sighed and shook his head. Nigel had apparently inherited more than his father’s looks. 

“Well, you’re not getting one,” Uncle Vernon said nastily. “Sit quietly until your grandmother comes back.”

A bottle of fizzy lemonade floated from the table and upended over Uncle Vernon’s head, showering him with sticky liquid. Nigel laughed as his grandfather gasped and spluttered. 

“I’ve told you before to stop that freakish behavior, especially in public!” Uncle Vernon hissed, mopping his face with a handkerchief. 

“Just wait until I go to Hogwarts,” Nigel taunted him. “I’ll learn all kinds of spells to cast on you and Granny. Maybe I’ll turn you into lizards.”

“I’ve had enough of this. Come along, let’s find your grandmother,” Uncle Vernon muttered, yanking Nigel to his feet none too gently.

“Ow! You’re hurting me!” Nigel yelped. He struggled to break free, but Uncle Vernon dragged him in the direction Aunt Petunia had taken. 

Harry was still laughing when Ginny and Lily returned.

“What’s so funny?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Tell you later,” Harry promised. 

“There was a crazy lady in the loo,” Lily said, diving into her Knickerbocker Glory.

“That’s right,” Ginny chuckled. “She was accusing everyone of stealing her handbag.”

“Some girls called her an old cow and told her to shut up,” Lily added. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  

Harry knew from talking with Dudley that Nigel had magical powers. At the time, Dudley was reluctant to tell his parents. Harry had advised holding off until Nigel got his Hogwarts letter. Obviously, they already knew. The thought of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as lizards was pleasing to Harry.  What a shame Nigel wouldn't be allowed to use magic outside of school.    


End file.
